


Malchanceux Alimentaire

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cooking, Gen, Keyword, M/M, fluff çırpınışları, preslash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bakalım Stark'ın söylediği gibi mucizeler yaratabiliyor musun?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malchanceux Alimentaire

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff yazmaya çalışmak smut yazmaya çalışmaktan daha zor, yay. Böğürtlen kelimesini de araya sıkıştırmış olabilirim, ama gözyaşı yok, bu da bir gelişme sanırım :D

 

 

 

 

**Malchanceux Alimentaire**

“Rogers.”

 

*

Steve neredeyse elindeki Batter dispanseri düşürüyordu. Sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı, gözlerini kapattı ve kabusla yüzleşmek için arkasını döndü. “Bay Barnes.” Başını hafifçe eğdi Steve, _Barnes onun selamının görmemiş gibi_ mermerden oyulmuş gibi değişmeyen ifadesiyle ona bakmaya devam etti. Dikleşti Steve, batter dispanseri yavaşça kalıpların yanına koydu, cam uçtan kek hamuru damlamış parmağını dudaklarına götürdü, son malzemelerden hala tüketilebilir kıvamda hamur çıkartabilmiş olmasının tadıya onaylayan bir ses çıkardı -kesinlikle Barnes'ın bakışlarının onun ağzına kaydığından haberi yoktu- ve Barnes'a gözlerini kaldırdı.

 

“Bir sorunumuz var,”Sesinin tonundan sorunun bir tane olmadığını anlamış gibiydi Barnes, kaşları hafifçe çatılmış, yüzü sertleşmiş, duruşu katılaşmıştı. “Clint'i aradım, eğer Tony onu helikopterle falan almayacaksa Chicago'dan buraya gelmesi imkansızmış.” Ki Tony Stark şu anda Amerika kıtasında bile olmadığı için iki kat imkansızdı.

Barnes'ın gözleri irileşti, onun dışında yüzünde pek bir değişim yoktu. “Barton kaç parça getirmek zorundaydı?”

Steve kulaklarının uğuldadığını hissediyordu. “Tatlıları ve içkileri Clint ve Bruce'a bırakmıştık.”

Medusa'nın gözlerine bakmış gibi taş kesildi Barnes. Soğuk – ama Steve'in içinde yükselmeye başlayan paniğin tonunu okuyabildiği bir sesle sordu konuştu. “Mahzene inmemiz gerekecek. En çok yakışan devirleri tatlarından anlayabiliyorsundur umarım.” Bu bütün içki listesini yeniden oluşturmak ve bunları bir gün içinde başarmak zorunda olmaları demekti. Steve'in ters bakışları değişmeyince sarışının arkasındaki kalıplara gözleri kaydı Barnes'ın, sordu. “Yardım gelene kadar tatlıların ne kadarının altından kalkabilirsin?”

“Hiçbirinin.”

Barnes hızla başını ona kaldırdı, Steve ise onun sert-soran bakışlarından gözlerini kaçırmadı. Bir an Clint'in (ve Banner'ın, gerçi Barnes bile onunla pek dalaşmazdı) hayatını kurtarmak için ne kadar yavaş söyleyeceğini hesaplamayı düşündü, sonra da Barnes'ın sabırsız duruşuna baktı ve tezgaha yaslandı, kek kalıbının içindekileri gösterdi. “Bunlar,”dedi, “Mutfakta birleştirildiklerinde ortaya yenilebilir şeyler çıkaracak olan tek malzemelerdi.”

'Ben söylemiştim' aralarında asılı kalmıştı, çünkü kim bir haftaya üç büyük etkinliği sığdırmaya çalışırdı ki? Üstelik getirmek zorunda kaldıkları malzemelerin çoğu şehir dışında farklı noktalardan gelmek zorundayken. Bağllantılar da bir yerden sonra planlarına uygun gitmeyi bırakırdı -ki bunu ilk elden tecrübe etmişti Steve.

Ardından oluşan sessizliğin saniyelerini istemsizce saydı Steve, 1, Barnes'in gözleri kek kalıplarına ve batter dispansere kaydı, 2, kaşları çatıldı, 3, yüz ifadesi farkedilmeyecek kadar değişti ve Steve'in şaşkınlık ve panik olarak nitelendirebileceği bir şekle büründü, 4, gözleri Steve'e çıktı, 5, yüzü tamamen anladığını gösteren bir _siktiiir_ ifadesinin gölgesiyle kaplanmıştı, 6, yüzünden çılgın bir kararın karaltısı geçti 7, Steve'e doğru yürümeye başladı.

Birkaç saniye sonra Steve'in yanındaydı. Tezgahın üzerindeki kek kalıplarına baktı, “Ne kadarları kaldı?”diye sordu, Steve hala onun yakınlığını ve parfümünün genzini ısıtan kokusuna alışmaya çalışıyordu, bittiğini söyledi, sadece kaba dökülmeleri kalmıştı, sonra da fırınlanmalılardı.

“Arkadaşın Sam'in karavanı olduğunu söylemiştin. Sence kaç dakikada buraya getirebilir?”

Steve onun ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalışırken “Yarım saat.”dedi. Barnes başını salladı.

“Ara,”dedi çok da rica ediyormuş gibi görünen bir sesle. “Bakalım Stark'ın söylediği gibi mucizeler yaratabiliyor musun?”

Steve gözlerini kırpıştırdı, “Ben mucizeler yaratma-”

“Ara, Rogers.”

Çenesini tak diye kapattı Steve,Barnes'a yumruğunu basmamak için üç sebep bulmaya çalıştı. Birkaç yıl önce koleji bitirmeye çalışırken karşılaşıp birlikte çalışmayı istediği adam şu anda deli gibi pataklamak istediği adam değildi sanki, ki Steve şiddete karşıydı, bu adamsa her nasılsa Tony ikisini (ikinci kez) tanıştırdığından beri her konuşmalarında Steve'e masum bir şeyleri öldürme isteği veriyordu.

“Tamam,”dedi sonra dişlerinin arasından, Barnes yüzünde en ufak minnet belirtisi olmadan dolaplara gitti ve kapaklarını açıp bulabildiği bütün mutfak gereçlerini çıkarmaya başladı.

Steve'in James Buchanan Barnes'ın ne planladığı hakkında bir fikri vardı ve bu fikirden hiç de hoşlanmamıştı.

 

*

“...”

“...”

“Yani karavanla bütün şehri gezeceğiz, sen alışverişi yapacaksın, Sam otobüsü sürecek ve ben o arada-”

“Pastaları hazırlayacaksın, evet. Şimdi listeyi uzatabilir misin? Birkaç marketi aramam gerek.”

“ _Marketi._ Bir dakika. Neden mutfağın tamamını karavana yükletiyorsun?”

“Tek yapılacak şeyin böğürtlenli pasta olduğunu falan sanmıyorsun, değil mi?”

Steve bir an kollarını kavuşturup yapması gereken şeyleri gayet iyi bildiğini, bu yüzden S.H.I.E.L.D'ın aşçıları olması için bir senedir ona sözleşme üzerine sözleşme sunduğunu ve kendisininse üniversitedeyken tanıdığı adamla birlikte çalışmak için bu teklifleri reddeden bir aptal olduğunu söylemeyi düşündü, sonra Luxell fırınının karavanın sırtından içeri taşındığını görünce içini çekti, Barnes'ın karavan yolculuğu boyunca ziyafetteki yemekleri de yetiştirmeye çalışacağını zaten biliyordu, ve bütün bunları yarı eğlence-yarı şaşkınlık ve %0.02 kadar da karavanının kaderinin endişesiyle izleyen Sam Wilson'a gözgöze geldiğinde omuzlarını silkti.

*

James Buchanan Barnes bir deliydi.

Bunu üniversitedeyken, bittiğinde, Starklar ve yenilmezlerle çalışırken ona bir çok kez söylemişlerdi ama Steve her dahinin bir deli olacağını öne sürerek mezun olduktan tam bir buçuk yıl sonra _YASHA'_ nın kapısından içeri bin bir heves ve umutla girmişti.

Heves ve umuduna öfke ve hırsın eklenmesi 1.5 saatini, bir aylık deneme (denenme, çünkü anlaşılan James Buchanan Barnes için Tony Stark'ın sözleri, Howard Stark'ın fuarı hakkında Valhalla dergisine verdiği demeçte bir şekilde Steve'in de adının geçmesi, S.H.I.E.L.D'ın steve henüz kolejdeyken onunla iletişime geçmeye çalışmakta olması yetmemişti) için sözleşme imzalanması 1.5 gününü almıştı. (Çünkü 'haber vermek için sizi ararız, Bay Rogers')

Ve anlaşılan James Buchanan Barnes o üniversitedeki sıska çocuğu hatırlamıyordu.

(bu da Steve'in sözleşmeyi imzalama nedenlerinden biriydi belki de, bir başkası da adamın iki-üç yıl önce hayat ve gençlik dolu bakışlarının şimdi boş, buzdan olmasıydı.)

(ve Steve işe başlamıştı, yaptıkları ve Parker adında bir gazetecinin onun yaptıklarını internet bloguna koymasıyla ülke çapında bir pasta çılgınlığı başlatmıştı, aşçılar arasında 'kaptan' olarak anılmaya başlamıştı, arada da dolgun bir maaş, bazı sözleşme dışı siparişlerden _yüklü_ ödemeler ve birkaç kez ne Steve'in ne de Barnes'ın olacağını tahmin ettiği birkaç öpücük gelmişti ama bu başka bir hikayenin konusuydu, şu anda Steve'in düşündüğü tek şey James Buchanan Barnes'ın bir deli olduğuydu ve Steve ile akşam Amerika Birleşik Devletlerinin başkanının ortanca oğlunun nişanına yetişmesi gereken yemekleri karavanda, malzemeler alınırken yapmayı planlıyordu.)

Barnes ilk önce Foster'ın mekanındaki bütün sebze ve meyveleri içeriyormuş gibi görünen poşetleri taşımasına yardım eden -elinde neredeyse yüzlerce poşet var gibi görünen ve taşımakta Hiçbir zorluk çekmeyen- Thor ile karavana girdiğinde Steve önce Thor ve Barnes'a, sonra da poşetlere baktıktan sonra onlara koştu ve mangolarla dolu görünen poşeti Barnes'ın protez elinden aldı.

Parmağı soğuk metale değdiğinde Barnes'ın irkilmesini beklemiyordu, Stark teknolojisinin sibernetik kollara sinirsel uyarıları ileten sistemi yapabilmesi her seferinde onu şaşırtıyordu.

Kısa bir an göz göze geldiler, Steve o metal elin boynunu tuttuğu, saçlarını kavradığı görüntülerin beynine o an hücum etmesiyle boğuk bir nefes aldı, Barnes'ın da _hatırlıyormuş_ gibi kararmış bakışlarla onu izlemesi pek yardımcı olmuyordu.

Sonunda Barnes başını Thor'a çevirip _Loki'nin Idunn'un bahçesi_ nden mavi böğürtlenleri bir sonraki durağa (et ve süt ürünlerini alabilecekleri en uygun alışveriş merkezine) getirip getirmeyeceğini sordu. Karşılık olarak _'elbette, arkadaş Barnes'l_ ı bir cevap alınca başını salladı ve poşetleri tezgaha bırakmaya gitti.

Steve onun adımlarını takip etti ve silahlarını birleştiren bir asker gibi otomatik, hızlı hareketlerle tezgahın üzerine pasta malzemelerini çıkardı, poşetteki mangoları büyük kaseye boşalttı ve Sam'in gaza basmasının onu sallamasına aldırmadan eline bıçağı aldı, kabuklarını soymaya başladı. Barnes yanında Jane Foster'ın kendi evinden ödünç verdiği ve bir sonraki durağa gidene kadar onları idare edecek böğürtlenli pastayı yetiştirmeye yetecek un pakedinin kapağını kesiyordu.

Karavanın küçük penceresinin üzerinden sarkan süslere eşlik eden cep saatine gözleri takıldı Steve'in. Saatin üzerindeki rakamla gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra kendi kolunu çevirdi ve kontrol etti, 09:35 yazısını görünce zayıf bir ses çıkardı.

Thor ana yemeğin malzemelerini doğramaya başlamıştı, pişirmekle arası olmasa da bıçakla çok güzel ve çabuk çalışabiliyordu, Barnes zaten kek hamurunu oluşturmaya başlamıştı bile, hızlıydı, Steve de pek yavaş sayılmazdı ama yetmiyordu, _yetişmeyecekti._

Steve göğsünde çocukluğunda onu süründürmüş hastalığın baskısını hissedebiliyordu, Sam bir çukurun üzerinden geçmiş olmalıydı yine, sarsıldı ve bu sefer dengesini bulamadı, bıçak mangonun şeftali rengi etinden kaydı ve-

Dişlerinin arasından tısladı. Parmağındaki kesikte boncuk boncuk kan toplanmaya başlamıştı bile.

Kimsenin işini bölmek istemediğinden dişini sıktı, tabağa kan damlamadan ellerini çekti ve mangoyu tezgaya bıraktı, _Bucky_ nin bütün mutfağı taşırken yarabandı da getirdiğini umarak hala açılmamış ıvır-zıvır kutusuna yürüdü ve kapağı kaldı-

-racakken metal boğumlardan yapılmış bir el onun bileğini tuttu, kutunun beyaz yüzeyine bir parça kan damladı, Steve o damlaya kısacık bir an büyülenmiş gibi baktı, ardından başını kaldırdı ve onu izleyen Barnes ile göz göze geldi.

“Neden çalışmayı bıraktın?”diye sordu, içinde yükselen, ciğerlerini zorlayan endişe hala oradaydı, Thor'un doğrama sesleri geliyordu ve şimdi sadece o çalışıyordu, sadece 'o' çalışıyordu ve Steve nefesini yine endişenin boğduğunu hissettiğinde bileğindeki metal el bir an onun bileğini sıktı.

“Steve.”

Steve nefes aldı, yeni bir nefes, Barnes ona genelde adıyla hitap etmezdi. (Bir kaç kez hitap etmişti aslında, bu hitapların neredeyse hepsini bir öpücük takip etmişti.)

Barnes kutuyu aralarından itti, ikisi de yere çömelmiş duruyordu şimdi ve cebinden bir paket çıkardı.

Steve'in gözleri bir anlığına pakete indi, daha sonra Barnes'ın grilerine çıktı. “Cebinde mi taşıyorsun?”

“Her an yemekleri felakete boğacak beş elimiz var, riskin önlemini kutuların dibinde saklamak delilik olurdu.”

Steve'in aceleyle eline bastırdığı ve yine de Birkaç damla kanın kıvrımlarından kaçmasını engeleyemeyen peçeteyi kaldırdı, yarayı inceledi ve kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak Steve'e baktı. “Doğraman gerekenin yalnızca meyveler olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Steve gözlerini devirip iğneli bir cevap vermek üzereydi ama metal elin yerine sıcak parmaklar gelip onun elini kavradığında kelimeler beynini terketti. Giderek artan paniği ve boğulan nefesini bir an unutsa da Bucky'nin gözleri sol elindeki yarabandı pakedine indiğinde bütün panik yıkılan bir bina gibi göğsüne bindi ve-

Nasıl göründüğünü bilmiyordu ama Barnes yarabandını tecrübenin getirdiği bir çabuklukla eline yapıştırdıktan sonra gözlerini ona kaldırdığında ve yüzüne ani bir şaşkınlık ve endişe düşmüştü. “Steve, iyi misin?”

Yine _Steve._ İşe yaramıyordu. Steve doğrulmaya çalıştı, işe dönerse ve yetiştireceklerine inanacağı bir hıza çalışmasını çıkarırsa belki bu endişesi gidecekti, “İyiyim,”diye boğul-soludu.

Tezgaha doğru adımını attı, karavan ani dönüş yapmalıydı ki sendeledi, beline dolanan bir el ona dengesini bulmasına yardım ettiğinde bakmadan bir teşekkür mırıldandı. Yürümeye devam etmeye çalıştığındaysa belindeki el sıkılaştı ve bir an sonra Steve'in dünyası döndü ve kaşlarını çatmış bir James Buchanan Barnes ile yüz yüze geldi. Bir an sonra belindeki el kalktı, ardından sağ yanağını soğuk, sol yanağını sıcak eller kavradı.

Barnes onun yüzünü elleri arasına almıştı, Steve bir an endişe problemini unuturken adamın gri gözlerine baktı. “Rogers,”dedi Buck-Barnes. “Rogers, dinle.”

Steve'in odağı kayar gibi olduğunda yanağındaki eller sıkılaştı. “Dikkatini topla,”dedi Barnes. “Benimle birlikte nefes al,”ve gerçekten de yavaş, derin, sesli nefesler almaya başladığında Steve onu taklit etti. Nefesleri arasında konuşuyordu Barnes. “Sana bağlantılarım var demiştim. Acil durum bağlantılarım olduğunu da biliyor olmalısın, New York'u sadece malzeme toplamak için gezmeye çıkmadık, yarım saat sonra burası askeri üsse dönece- Steve, bana bak, geldiğinden beri ne zaman başarısız olduğumuzu gördün?”

Steve “Her şeyin bir ilki vardır,” diye cevap verdiğinde Barnes duraksamadan “Eh, bu o ilklerden biri olmayacak,”diye yanıt verdi nefeslerinin arasından.

“Kimleri çağırdın?”diye sordu Steve sırf Barnes'ın iddiasına yanıt vermemek için, gri gözlü adamın gözleri bir an parladığındaysa cevabı gerçekten merak etmeye başladı, Barnes'ın dudaklarının kenarı kıvrıldı. “Hepsini söylemeyeceğim,”dedi, “Ama Romanoff ismi korkularını azaltmaya yeter sanırım.”

Steve bir an algılayamadı, sonra yavaşça _'Natasha'_ dediğinde Barnes başını salladı, “Natasha.”diye onayladı.

“Nasıl ikna ettin?”diye sordu Steve aldığı derin nefesi verdikten sonra, çünkü _kraliçenin_ böyle bir yerde pişirmeyi kabul etmesi neredeyse imkansızdı. Gerçi Buchanan Barnes, Steve onunla çalışmaya başladığından beri bir çok imkansızı başarmıştı.

“Nasıl olduğunu söylersem _diğerlerini_ de sormaya başlayacaksın,” dedi Barnes. Steve'in sakinleşmiş olduğunu görünce nefesini bıraktı, dikleşti. “Şimdi ikimiz de tezgahın başına geçeceğiz, saate bakmak yok, yetişecek ve yetiştiğinde Alexander Pierce kafasını duvarlara vurmak isteyecek çünkü ülkenin bütün dergilerinde ismimiz olacak.” _usul_ diye nitelendirilebilecek bir sesle ' _tamam mı?' d_ iye sordu.

Yüzünü yakan iki elin arasından Steve ona baktı, bu adam hayatına girdiğinden beri yemek pişirmeye dair algısının giderek daha da değiştiğini bir kez daha farkederken nefesini verdi, usulca başını salladı.

_Tamam._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> İlk defa fluff amacıyla başlayıp hiç gözyaşı akıtmadan bitirdim. Hikaye çizgi roman tadında, hafif ooc de olmuş olabilir çünkü karakterlerimi mutlu etmeye alışkın değilim :) İleride Avengers evreninin gıda sektöründe yer aldığı bir fic yazarsam bu hikayeyi suçlayın, çünkü Bucky'nin Steve'i lüks bir restoranın terasında, bahçedeki 3094 çeşmenin fıskiyeleri aynı anda çalışmaya başlarken, beyaz alçıdan korkuluklara ittirip öptüğünü bu fic yüzünden gördüm, evet, bu ficde öyle bir kısım yok biliyorum ama ileride herhangi bir müstakbel hikayede yazabilirim :)  
> (bir gün mutfak sanatlarını araştırmaya başlayacak)
> 
> Son olarak da tam fluff olmadı belki ama gözyaşı yok içinde, bu bir ilerleme galiba :)  
> not: En lame hikaye başlıklarını harika, havalı kelimelere dönüştürdüğü için Fransızca'ya teşekkür ediyorum.


End file.
